medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Translations
Since we're going to be adding information about attacks and stats and everything, it'd be a really good idea to decide how to translate things now so we can stay consistant. Here are the translations I've made so far. I'll keep updating this list until it's complete enough for us to put the info on separate pages. It also explains some difference between the games mechanics-wise, so you might find it useful for that as well. ~ Kimbles :Note: Rather than editing the list directly, please suggest any changes/corrections at the bottom of the page. Thank you. Medals/Attributes Attributes (ぞくせい) are are given to medals and parts. They decide which parts the medal gets a compatibility bonus from. These medals are carried over into Medarot 2, but some have changes (marked with a *'). Two new medals are added. The english GBA Medabots RPG is based on Medarot 2 CORE, which is a remake of Medarot 2 that uses the medal names and attributes from 2. The exceptions are the "secret" Cat, ?, !, and Bottlero medals which have attributes in the original game, but none listed in 2 CORE (and thus no official translations). Medarot 3 replaces the medal list and attribute system entirely. Medarot 4 uses this list, but adds several new medals and makes some changes (marked with a '*). Medarot Navi seems to use the same list as Medarot 3, minus the four card suit medals. Skills Skills (じゅくれんど) are the attack types that level up the more a medal uses them. Medarot 1, 2, and R: *Strike / なぐる *Berserk / がむしゃら *Shoot / うつ *Snipe / ねらいうち *Support / おうえん *Protect / まもる *Heal / なおす *Other / そのほか Medarot 3, 4, 5, and Navi: *Strike / なぐる *Berserk / がむしゃら *Shoot / うつ *Snipe / ねらいうち *Protect / まもる *Set-up / せっち *Heal / なおす *Special / とくしゅ *Support / おうえん *Disrupt / ぼうがい Medarot 2 CORE (Medabots GBA): *Strike / なぐる (Strike) *Berserk / がむしゃら (Berserk) *Shoot / うつ (Shoot) *Snipe / ねらいうち (Aim Shot) *Protect / まもる (Defend) *Heal / なおす (Heal) *Support / おうえん (Support) *Disrupt / ぼうがい (Interrupt) Medal Natures Natures (せいかく) are given to Medals starting in Medarot 2. Each Medal has a set personality that decides the type of enemies or parts they are most likely to attack. (Effects are taken from the player's guides.) In Medarot 3, the system is changed so that it affects the type of parts that are targeted. In Medarot 2 CORE, the system is simplified so that medals are more likely to attack parts that have a specific skill. It's also called Target (ターゲット) instead of nature, or Aim in the english version. Part Stats Self-explanatory. Medarot 1: *Armor / そうこう *Success / せいこう *Power / いりょく *Uses / かいすう *Charge / じゅうてん *Cooldown / ねつりょう *Speed / すいしん *Mobility / きどう *Fighting / かくとう *Shooting / しゃげき *Scanning / さくてき Added in Medarot 2 and R: *Conceal / いんぺい Medarot 3, 4, 5, and Brave: *Armor / そうこう *Success / せいこう *Power / いりょく *Uses / かいすう *Charge / じゅうてん *Cooldown / ほうねつ *Speed / すいしん *Mobility / きどう *Defense / ぼうぎょ *Close range / きんせつ *Long range / えんかく Medarot 2 CORE (Medabots GBA): *Armor / そうこう (Armor) *Success / せいこう (Rate of success / R.O.S.) *Power / いりょく (Power) *Uses / かいすう (Amount of uses) *Charge / じゅうてん (Charge) *Cooldown / ほうねつ (Radiation) *Speed / すいしん (Propulsion) *Mobility / きどう (Evasion) *Defense / ぼうぎょ (Defense) *Close range / きんせつ (Proximity) *Long range / えんかく (Remoteness) Actions Actions are the attacks and things that head and arm parts do in battle. Non-attack actions aren't given names until Medarot 2, and many of them change between games. I'll mainly be using the names from Medarot 4 here since it's probably the most complete list. *nod* Medarot 1: Attacks: *Missile / ミサイル *Napalm / ナパーム *Rifle / ライフル *Gatling / ガトリング *Laser / レーザー *Beam / ビーム *Press / プレス *Break / ブレイク *Sword / ソード *Hammer / ハンマー *Hold / ホールド *Wave / ウェーブ *Fire / ファイヤー *Melt / メルト *Ghost / ゴースト Non-attacks: *Scan / さくてき - Increases accuracy *Conceal / いんぺい - Increases evasion *Scan Clear / さくてきクリア - Removes the effects of Scan *Defend / ぼうぎょ - Takes damage for another Medabot *Lesser Defense / みまんぼうぎょ - Blocks enemy attacks of lower strength *Perfect Defense / かんぜんぼうぎょ - Completely blocks enemy attacks *Fighting Trap / かくとうトラップ - Damages enemies who use fighting attacks *Shooting Trap / しゃげきトラップ - Damages enemies who use shooting attacks *Recover / かいふく - Recovers HP on a part. *Revive / ふっかつ - Revives a broken part. *Cancel Bind / そくばくかいじょ - Removes the status effect caused by Hold and Wave *Cancel Flux / へんどうかいじょ - Removes the status effect caused by Virus and Bug *Cancel Continual / けいぞくかいじょ - Removes the status effect caused by Fire and Melt *Cancel Stop / ていしかいじょ - Removes the status effect caused by Thunder and Freeze *Cancel Status / 症状かいじょ - Removes any status effect *Cancel Trap / トラップかいじょ - Removes any traps set by the opponent *Negate Optic / こうがくむこう - Prevents Laser and Beam from doing damage *Negate Gunpowder / かやくむこう - Prevents Missile and Napalm from doing damage *Negate Gravity / じゅうりょくむこう - Prevents Press and Break from doing damage *Boost Charge / ほじょチャージ - Increases an ally's walking speed for a while *Instant Charge / きゅうそくチャージ - Reduces the charge time to zero for an ally's next attack *Transform / へんか - Transforms into a random part and does its action ... Pretty incomplete at the moment, but I'll fill in more as I get it finished. Feel free to leave any comments/suggestions below. ~ Kimbles 01:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Added stats and skills for 2 CORE and a section on medal natures. ~ Kimbles 22:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- We are doing our own translations instead of borrowing the Medarot 2 CORE english version ones, for the sake of accuracy.--SoujiroElric 01:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Category:Forums